


Reylo

by CentennialManiac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentennialManiac/pseuds/CentennialManiac
Summary: After crash landing on a forest covered planet Rey and Kylo spend the night in a cave together while waiting for First Order rescue. As Rey tends to Kylo's wounds their hearts open up to one another and they question all they know about their purpose in all of this.





	1. Cave

Rey managed to pull herself from the wreckage with a few minor cuts and scraps. She stumbled with her hands chained together and scanned the landscape. Her heart pounded and she could barely breath. “Hello!” she screamed at the top of her lungs but to her it sounded muffled because her ears were still ringing. She used the force to remove the chains around her wrists.Rey heard a loud groan coming from the ship and went to investigate. Kylo was stuck in the wreckage with a large piece of shrapnel lodged in his abdomen. Kylo, seeing Rey, reached out his hand but it dropped as he fell unconscious. Rey closed her eyes and concentrated. For some reason she felt the force with more power when she was around Kylo. Rey lifted the wall of the ship off of Kylo and pulled him from the wreckage. She lifted him up onto her back and search for a safe place to spend the night.  
Rey propped Kylo up against the wall of a cave and ripped his shirt open. His entire lower abdomen was cut and scraped. She quickly unwrapped the cloth from around her arms and wrapped it around the wound. Rey faced the opening of the cave and used the force to retrieve the cuffs she'd left on the ground. She took the saber from Kylos holster and cuffed him.  
Later that night Kylos bandages were blood soaked and falling off. Rey had managed to find a bottle of disinfectant in the wreckage. As she unwrap the bandage Kylo began to regain consciousness. He mumbled something. “Shhhh, lie still,” said Rey slightly annoyed.  
“I can do that myself,” he declared.  
“With chains on your wrists?” Rey asked rhetorically. Kylo looked at the chains and smirked.  
“Clever,” he said. Rey dabbed the wound. “You took my lightsaber too? I’m not going to hurt you, Rey.” Rey took the cloth from her other arm and wrapped it around Kylo. Her hands were shaking. “You're afraid of me.” Rey gulped.  
“With good reason,” she said as she tied the end of the bandage. Kylo leaned in closer to her. Rey looked him in the eye.  
“If I wanted to kill you I would have already.” Rey’s heart was pounding but so was Kylo’s. She had this strange effect on him that he couldn't explain. “And something tells me you don’t want to kill me either.” Kylo leaned even closer. The tips of their noses were practically touching. Kylo held up his hand. Rey, puzzled at first, realized what he was doing. She put her hand up near his and as their fingertips touched she felt a small jolt of some kind of energy. She placed her palm on his and became overwhelmed with a force she could not explain. It felt almost magnetic. Like she was being pulled toward him and he towards her. Kylo looked at their hands. “Do you feel it?”  
“Yes,” said Rey as she exhaled. Kylo looked back at Rey.  
“Strange? Isn't it?”  
“No, well yes its strange but,--”  
“Right,” Kylo finished. Rey gazed into his eyes and felt as if she had known him all along. As if this was some sort of destiny. It was her place in all this. Her with him, and him with her. Kylo’s lips cascaded onto Rey's. They were soft and gentle but also strong. As their mouths intertwined with one another so did their souls. The rest of the galaxy faded away and the First Order, The Resistance, none of it mattered. They were one.


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they kissed Kylo felt a burning desire to tell Rey everything, and that's exactly what he does. He opens up to her about his internal conflicts and she shows him that he can trust her.

They’re lips devoured one another in a sensation of lust. Rey placed her hand on Kylo’s wounded side. Kylo cringed and Rey pulled away. “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you.”  
“I know. Come here.” Rey sat down next to Kylo. “You don’t mean to hurt me but you do. You hurt me every moment of every day.” Rey looked at Kylo puzzled. Kylo’s eyes began to well up. There was this surging current within in him that had been begging to pour free but he couldn't let it. He couldn't show weakness. But he wanted more than anything to be rid of this burden. “I tried. I tried to show him that I was remarkable. That I was worth is time.  
“Snoke?” asked Rey.  
“My father,” said Kylo. “He was always gone, always busy. And my mother, she was so involved in the resistance she never looked at me more more than a minute. Then they sent me away. I wanted more than anything to show them my power. To show them that I was special. But they never seemed to care.” Rey became overwhelmed with sorrow. She wanted to reach out and hold Kylo but he still felt so far away.  
“What about Luke?”  
“Luke cared to much. He kept telling me that I had to be the one. I had to be the one to defend the Resistance and carry on the legend of the Jedi. I was his only hope. He became paranoid with the fear that the sith would rise again so we trained every day and every night. He kept saying ‘Ben, you need to be strong. You need to be unbeatable.’ I couldn't handle it. Snoke was there. He was always there in. The shadows. He showed me the power of the darkness and I was mesmerized. I let him get in my head. I let him destroy everything. He turned me into a monster.” Tears began to fall down Kylo’s face. “Then I started having these visions of this girl. She was pure and bright. She had no guilt and no fear. I grew to hate her but then I started hating myself. You reminded me of everything terrible I've done. It hurts every time I look at you. In your eyes I see the light but I know that it will never guide me. I’ve fallen into a pit of darkness and their no rope to climb.” Kylo felt the floodgates open and a massive weight lifted off his chest. “I killed him. I killed my father.” Rey wanted to comfort the sobbing Kylo but she didn't know what to say. She decided their was nothing she could say. Rey grabbed the key she had hidden under a rock and took to chains off of Kylo’s wrists. Kylo looked at her with a mix of amazement confusion. “Why’d you do that.”  
“Because Kylo, you're not going to hurt me.” Kylo placed a kiss on her forehead.  
“Call me Ben.”


	3. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Order troops have traced the location of Kylo Ren's ship. Rey and Kylo are taken to Snoke.

“Over here!” someone shouts. Rey awakens from her slumber and sees First Order troops examining the wreckage. She quickly pulls away from Ben’s embrace and puts on the cuffs. She then puts Ben’s saber back in its holster but as she does she sees that the wound has become infected. She places her lips on his forehead, it's warm. “In here!” the soldier shouts. Rey quickly crawls over to the other side of the cave. Rey decided she wasn't going to try to fight them. She wanted them to capture her. She wanted them to take her to Snoke. “You,” the stormtrooper points to another soldier, “take the prisoner aboard the ship. You three put master Ren on that stretcher. Be careful, he's badly wounded.”   
“Come on,” the storm trooper grabbed Rey by the arm and brought her aboard.

When they arrive at Supreme Leader Snoke’s palace Ben is taken to the sick bay and Rey is locked in a prison cell. Rey sits in the cell. Her hands chained together and her feet chained to the floor. She closes her eyes and tries to concentrate. She needs to think of a way to get out of this cell but all she can think about is Ben and whether or not he will be okay. 

General Hux enters the throne room. Snoke sits at his throne with his eyes closed. “I sense a great power, the girl, where is she?” Snoke opens his eyes.  
“In the prison bay, Supreme leader,” says Hux.   
“And what of Kylo Ren?”  
“He is currently being treated. He was greatly wounded in the crash, sir.”  
“When Kylo is well I want you to bring them both to me,” Snoke orders. 

Rey wakes up to the sound of the cell door opening. The imperial guard walks in and unlocks the chains around her feet. Rey is lead down the hall to a large doorway, her heart pounding on her rib cage. The doors open and before her is a large room. The was are illuminated with a blood red color. Directly in front of her she sees him, Snoke, sitting on a black throne. Right beside the throne is Ben, wearing a mask. Snoke stood up from his throne and walked towards Rey. “Guards, take the chains off of this girl. She is no threat to me,” he says.” The guards release Rey from her chains. “I've waited long for this day.” Snoke begins to circle Rey. “So much power and strength. So much potential.” Rey swallows and looks at Ben. He stands straight and cold. His head is angled slightly down. He isn't looking at her.  
“What do you want from me,” says Rey, her voice shaking.   
“I want to show you the power of the dark side,” says Snoke. Rey's feet begin to lift off the ground. Snoke extends his arm and holds Rey in the air. Her body is overcome with an unbearable pain. She lets out a horrifying scream. It almost feels as if Snoke is sucking the life out of her. Under his mask, Ben cringes at the sight. He wants to help her but he's to afraid. He can't stand to listen to her screaming. Ben turns and walks out the side door of the throne room. Rey collides with the floor and sees Ben's feet leaving the throne room. Her eyes close as she slips out of consciousness. One of the guards picks Rey up and carries her out. Snoke returns to his throne.


	4. Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being brutally tourtured by Snoke, Rey yearns for comfort from Ben but struggles to see him as more than Kylo Ren. Ben is ashamed for letting Snoke tourture Rey and feels he doesn't deserve he company. But when there's a knock at Rey's door she can't help but open it.

Rey's stomach growls and her eyes flutter. She's back in the cell. Rey sits on the cold cell floor hugging her knees. He let him torture her, and then he just left. He was such a coward. A tear fell down Rey's cheek. Her attention turned to the voices outside the cell door. It's Ben. “I Order you to open this door. She is a guest, not a prisoner.” The guard opens the door and steps aside. Ben walks into the cell and removes Rey's chains. He's still wearing the mask. Ben grabs Rey’s arm and leader her down the hall. They stand in silence as they travel down the elevator. Rey reaches for Ben's hand but then the elevator doors open. They walk down the hall and Ben stops at one of the doors and open it. It's a bedroom. A large bedroom. Rey walks through the doorway. To her right is a small dresser. In front of her is a small glass table with cushioned chairs. Behind that is a large walk in closet. Further in the room on the left is king size bed with lavender silk sheets and a white lace canopy. “I trust you will be more comfortable here,” says Ben. He turns around.  
“Wait,” calls Rey. Ben freezes and then steps back into the room.   
“Stay with me,” she says while holding onto the hope that he still cares.   
“I can't,” says Ben, through the mask.   
“Ben—” she pleads.  
“I know,” says Ben, cutting her off. He walks out of the room and the door slams behind him. Rey sits on the corner of the bed. How could she be so foolish to think that she could change him. To think that she could bring him back to the person he once was. He was and always will be a worthless coward. 

Rey sat on the floor of the room. He stomach growled again. There was a knock on the door. Rey opened it and before stood Ben with a metal dome tray. “I brought dinner,” he said. Ben set the tray down on the small dresser by the door. Rey closed the door. Suddenly Ben extended his arm and she was slammed against the wall. She couldn't move, but part of her did want to. Ben took off the Kylo Ren mask and let it fall to the floor. He walked over to the wall and stood inches from Rey, still holding her still. Rey glanced over at the dome tray.   
“What are we having?” she asked. Ben looked deeply into her eyes.   
“Nothing,” he says, “it's empty.”  
“But I'm hung—” Ben's lips crash down on hers and he releases his grip. Rey reaches over and pushes the metal tray onto the ground and Ben throws off his black gloves. He lifts her up onto the small dresser and kisses her neck. Rey wraps her legs around him and kicks off her shoes. Ben lifts her up and she giggles. He carries her over to the bed and lays her down on his back. He steps out of his boots and throws his robe across the room. He descends onto Rey and one by one they removed each other's remaining articles of clothing all while drowning one another in kisses. Rey lightly touches Ben's wound that has been properly bandaged. It seems almost healed. Ben cringes and bits her lip. “Does it hurt,” says Rey.  
“I can manage,” says Ben as he penetrates inside her. It feels as if there is some kind of energy field around them, like when their hands touched. It felt like they had been bonded together by the the force and encircled by it. With every kiss, every touch, every collision, they become submerged into lustful symphony of passion. They had never in their lives felt more alive.


End file.
